


Hiccups

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Stories [2]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: but enjoy!, not sure if it's any good, yet another attempt at a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: A morning spent trying to cure the hiccups is a cute morning indeed!





	Hiccups

You had just woken up, the sunlight just starting to come in through the window and illuminating the bedroom you and Tom share. You look at the clock, just barely making out the time 6:27, and you decide you aren’t quite ready to get up yet, so you roll over for some early morning snuggles with Tom only to find that he’s not there.

That’s weird, you think to yourself. This is one of his only days off for a while. Why wouldn’t he sleep in? You heave yourself out of bed and wander into the kitchen, where you find Tom drowsily leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water.

He sits the glass down as you make your way towards him and he wraps his arms around you.

“Good morning,” you smile as you hug him around his waist and nuzzle your head into his chest. “What are you doing up so early?”

A _hck_ , accompanied by a sight jerking of his chest is what you get in response. You pull back and slide your hands around to the back of his neck, a grin forming on your face at the realization of why Tom was up at this hour.

“Got the hiccups?” you ask with a giggle.

“Yeah, _hck_ , haha, it’s soooo funny,” he rolls his eyes sarcastically.

You lean in closer and press a kiss to his cheek, another hiccup causing you to pull away to try and hide your amusement.

“Stop, _hck_ , laughing at me!” he exclaims, trying to hold back a laugh himself. “It’s not, _hck_ , funny!”

“Oh, it is very funny,” you smirk, grabbing the glass of water off the counter and handing it back to him. “Now drink.”

He downs the contents of the glass quickly, and you both stand in silence for a few seconds to see if the water would put him back to normal. Another _hck_ informs you that it had been unsuccessful. You stifle a giggle and instead lead him back to your bedroom and offer him another potential solution.

“Try holding your breath.”

He sits down on the bed and takes in a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out like a little kid who was holding their breath in a stubborn attempt to get their way. He waits for a few seconds, but yet another _hck_ causes him to let out the breath he was holding. He looks up at you for another solution.

“Hmm,” you muse. “I think I read somewhere once that pushing on your diaphragm can help.”

“You know I didn’t, _hck_ , do all that well in, _hck_ , school, so I don’t know where exactly, _hck_ , that is,” he chuckles in between hiccups.

“Don’t worry, I got’cha,” you grin.

You gently push him back onto the bed so he’s laying on his back and you press your hands against the upper part of his belly.

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side. You both stay like this for a minute, his hands coming to rest on top of yours.

Normally, you’d be irritated to be up this early, especially because of something as ridiculous as the hiccups, but you can’t help but smile at the situation you find yourself in. You look at his sweet, tired face and start to feel butterflies in your stomach. It amazes you that after being with him for so long, he can still make you feel this way, especially when he’s in as silly of a state as he’s in now.

You’re starting to feel confident that his hiccups have passed when he lets out another _hck_ , and you know that it’s back to the drawing board.

He lets out a groan. “I just want these, _hck_ , hiccups to go away so I can, _hck_ , go back to sleep.”

He doesn’t move and he keeps his eyes closed, feeling tired from all the writing and recording he’s been doing for the new album and from the interesting events of the morning. You can’t help but feel bad that on one of the only days he had off, where he should have just been able to sleep in and relax, he was up way too early having to deal with the hiccups of all things. You rack your brain, trying to think of some other remedy that will bring him some relief.

“Don’t fret, I’ve got another idea,” you say, easing him back to an upright position.

He says nothing, just lets out a few more hiccups as you shift to where you’re sitting behind him with him sitting in between your legs.

“What are you, _hck_ , doing?” he asks, turning to look at you with his pretty blue eyes.

You start to rub his shoulders, and he immediately relaxes into your touch. “I thought this might help you relax, and I thought relaxing might help your hiccups.”

“Mmm,” he moans dreamily. “Makes sense to me...”

He falls back, resting his head against your chest and closing his eyes as your fingers continue to work their magic on his shoulders. Every so often, he lets out another hiccup, but they occur with less and less frequency as a few minutes pass until finally they stop completely and are replaced with soft, sleepy moans.

“You’re the best,” he mumbles, voice already laced with sleep.

“Why’s that?” you ask, thinking you might already know the answer, but wanting to hear more of that sweet, sleepy voice.

He sighs contentedly and continues. “You’re just so good to me. You could’a just stayed in bed, but you didn’t. You took care of me instead. So, you’re the best and I love you...” he trails off, starting to give in to sleep.

“I love you too, baby,” you reply, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep.”

You stop rubbing his shoulders and instead wrap your arms around his middle and he snuggles closer to you, his head still resting on your chest. Before long, he’s snoring softly, and you find yourself being lulled back to sleep by the sweet sound. What an eventful morning.


End file.
